Fj 11
GalNet Entry – Narth Fj Chapter 10 <<<<< >>>>> Fj 12 The Narth are a Union member civilization . They occupy a Planet around a white Sun. The sun , Narth-Light ’ has none of the usual characteristics of a normal white star. The Wurgus Sun engineers claim it is the only star they do not understand. No one other than Narth has ever set foot on the seemingly featureless and only planet in the system. The System is not always there and often vanishes completely behind what the Narth say is a No time Field. The Narth system is off limits to all space traffic. Narth do not export or import anything. Narth individuals appear to be humanoid and wear body covering, floor-length shrouds with long sleeves and metallic belts. Their faces are hidden beneath hoods. The hoods have eye holes the eye holes glow usually dark red, but bright yellows have been noticed as well. According to the Saresii , the Narth have been known to the UNI over 250 Million Years ago. The Saresii also say that the Narth are the most powerful Psionic talents in the known Universe. Until very recently the Narth did not participate in any inter civilization activities and remained completely isolated. The Narth applied for membership after the second Y’All invasion with the explicit wish to remain undisturbed. There is no biological data on file, no individual names or Citizen Data recorded. On April 5010 the first Narth representative came to Pluribus. All other details on the Narth are unknown. Narth was a young part of the unified entity Narth Supreme. He was the first new Narth conceived in 300 Million Standard years. Narth was barley 5000 years old and needed so much to learn. Narth was at his favorite location known by the Narth as the perch of Eternity, a perfect place where a consciousness could look over the condition known as space and time. Narth currently observed the birth of a star and a mild sensation of regret brushed his core consciousness as he received the gentle call of Narth Supreme. Narth separated from the swirling energies of the young star and returned to Narth Supreme. The collection of all that was Narth addressed him.” We decided to take a more active interest in the space time continuum we now occupy. You have been conceived and selected to incarnate this interest. It is possible that the corporal linear existence in this continuum holds answers and secrets we have not pondered. Therefore you shall receive a corporal shell and join those Narth who interact with this continuum. Your corporal shell will be unique as we used a human body as model and have approximated how it would function. We are now a part of a Multi cultural civilization and want to be more interactive and partake. You shall be our explorer. You will explore what a feeling is, what do these strange concepts mean the humans have. You will share all this with us so we can experience it with you!” “A corporal existence will certainly be an interesting experience.” “Yes we are looking forward to share your experience. You will soon leave Narth Prime and go to a world called Arsenal where you will become a Union Fleet Officer. We the Narth will thus fulfill our obligation and send one of our young to partake in the defense of this Union. After observing them Narth Supreme wants to know if we shall continue this membership and partake more or return to our plane.” Another Narth voice said.” Please try to experience pain. I want to analyze this concept I cannot understand!” “I want to learn what a hooded freak is. Please ask and establish knowledge!“Another Narth tasked.“A human addressed me so and we all do not know if this is another concept! “I will undertake these endeavors.” “We will prepare you with the knowledge we have already gathered.” Cirruit There was panic in the space bus. Something had hit the space ship and damaged it. Against the instructions, Cirruit left his seat and went towards the rear. His eyes now receiving infrared had no problem navigating. He collided with a human crew man in a space suit.“What is going on?” A Nogoll ship has fired upon us, we have a hull breach in the middle deck and we lost life support. The Main Life boat release is fused and we can’t activate the seat safety capsules. Our engineer who could fix it is dead!” Cirruit said.” Go help the passengers put on space suits. I am a decent engineer I see what I can do!” He went past the man cycled through the air lock. His sensors noticed the coldness but it did not hinder him, neither did the lack of air. He saw two dead men and a freshly sealed rupture in the main hull. He saw the fried data and system command trunks, grabbed a floating tool box and began to reconnect the command and data lines. The ship was hit again, but he ignored it and kept on working. Then he reactivated the life support emergency by pass, extinguished a plasma fire and patched a Nuc gas fuel leak to the main drive. In all this he realized how much fun he had. The situation was serious, deadly serious and the lives of a 1000 passengers depended on his work, but he was confident. He knew what to do and those were humans and Terrans. Some of them may even be related to those marines ignoring their own safety to free Mother Machine. He established Inter ship comm. and called the bridge.” Can someone on the Bridge hear me? I am an engineer. I have just re established life support and the Data trunks to release the Life boats. You also should have the main drive back in three minutes.” “Whoever you are, Mister, you earned a medal and all our gratitude! Can you get me helm control back?” “I don’t have the parts, but I bypass the broken lines and you should have helm back for about 20-30 minutes, these bypass lines are not meant to handle that kind of streams for long.” “It’s all we need. We are only 12 minutes from Corri-Door! Wolf Crafts have just arrived and take care of the Nogoll!” “Good news! Blow those cursed Kermac Lackeys to molecules! Give me a little more time…” Then he smiled, only on the inside as his face was unable to translate even the most rudimentary emotions.“You got helm control!” The door cycled and two Space bus crew members came in, they started hugging him and shaking his hand.” We made it thanks to you!” One of them said with a sad face.“We did loose eight passengers and three crew men, but it would have been 1015 dead, without you!” Cirruit learned that the nice girl that had sat next to him was one of the victims. The second hit had ruptured the hull right next to her seat! Sadness and anger that he didn’t react faster, mixed inside him to a cold rage against the Nogoll. He was celebrated like a hero on Corri-Door but he didn’t feel like it at all. He had heard the news and knew about the details and why the Nogoll had attacked the space bus and how close the Galaxy came to war. A man approached him.“Are you Cirruit Sevenninefour? ” “Yes that is me.” “I am from Schwartz industries and am instructed to take you to Omni.” Cirruit handed him the contract.” I am not going to Omni. I am flying to Arsenal. I am going to become a Union officer and the next time there is war I am doing my part to protect the Seilaghs and all the other beings of the Union!” GALVESTON On Galveston it became clear to me what an Ultra Corp really was. The entire planet was owned by Enroe and it was a world with over 8 billion inhabitants. There were nine more planets and fourteen moons in the system and all were Enroe planets! It was only one of many systems they controlled! The space port we had touched down was a Class a port and it was busy with dozens of capital ships landing and taking off every hour. The American Spirit no longer looked shiny and beautiful, she had scorch marks all over and a gaping hole in the lower hull, Two Isah pods missing, a third was just a mass of black and twisted metal. Alex said she would be repaired and look as good as new in a few weeks. Captain Letrah put her paw like hand on my shoulder.” If they don’t make you Captain in the fleet, you come to us.” Alex smiled and nodded.” You can change your mind right now and I promise you a ship of your own in a few years!” “I thank you both and if the Union Fleet thing isn’t working out I might come back to that offer, but I have already signed up with them and I don’t like backing out on a commitment I made.” The feline Captain brushed her agile tail across my face. “I am going to home to the Togar Empire for a while. My ship is smashed up and once it’s fixed I don’t get the chance. You could come with me and I show you the great golden tundra of Togr my home world and we could hunt Grass Beasts together!” “I would actually like that, but then I might end up invited to a Togar Dinner Party as the main course.” “I am a Togar female and it is us who are the warriors of our world. You don’t want to be protected by a female is that it? ” “Of course not, Captain, but from what you told me about your world that is all you would do, protecting me that is. What kind of vacation would that be?” “Alex here is protected by the queen herself. He could sleep naked covered in bacon grease in the middle of High Togr and during the last day of seven day fasting and no one would even touch a hair on his body!” Alex laughed. “While this is probably true, I would not be brave enough to try! Besides I think I would not want to sleep anywhere naked and covered in bacon grease.” “I will try to visit Togr one of these days with you Captain.” “Call me Calia and I hold you to it! Togar girls could show a human male some things you would like very much!” She whisked her tail across my cheek shook my hand and said.“You saved my ship and my life. I will never forget that.” Then she walked off and stepped on a slide way that carried her away. Axel said.“She likes you and that means a lot. As you know Togar have a hard time liking others.” “I am honored I am sure, but I think it is my cue to say good bye to you as well. I really need to get to Arsenal.” He handed me a data chip.“Here is my personal card. You can call me anytime and direct. I won’t offer you any material rewards or cheap tokens but I offer you my friendship and I hope you call just to say hello once in a while and if you need help you call me too. ” “That’s the best thing you could have offered. I promise I call.” “Well there is a little more. You are as of today a special Executive of Enroe Industries and it might come in handy. I have the Swift Tornado standing by to take you to Corri-Door anytime you want to leave, but how about some Lunch before that? I know a great Rib place in town.” “I am sure there is time for that! And if you go back to Gore, can you send a poster and a T shirt to a friend of mine?” “If you give me your friend’s address I make it happen right now.” Interlude GalNet Entry: Archa On the outmost reach of Union Influence past the Klack Empire in the Perseus Arm is the sphere of the Archa with six solar systems. The Archa joined the Union only recently. Even though being a very small power on galactic scale and having reached a Tech level of seven. The Klack feared the Archa tremendously. The Klack generally known as race having no fear warned Union Explorers of the eight legged night mare monsters roaming in an area of space known in Klack legends as K’Nnktyensh (Darkness of Certain Death Space). This of course had the opposite effect on Terran Explorers and they made contact with an Arachnoid sentient species that very much resembled Terran Tarantula spiders, except that Archa measured up to 7 meters from leg to leg. While the Archa shared similarities with many spider like life forms, especially those found on Earth they were not related or shared DNA similarities. The Archa were a distinctly different species. The Archa Spiders became Union members and while the Klack still get slight panic attacks and fright feelings upon seeing an Archa, intellectually they too accepted the Archa as members. (The historic meeting of the Klack Queen and the Sac Mother of Archa was transmitted on all GalNet Channels and caused much less panic stampedes on Klack Worlds as anticipated and that was seen as a good sign. Archa developed hand like manipulators on all their legs, can digest solid foods even though they still prefer nutrition in liquid form. They have an endo- and Exo-skeleton and can produce over 400 different spider silks. Many types of woven spider silks are marketed with great commercial success and the Archa Silk is considered the most expensive fabric exceeding even Saresii Silk qualities. A Yard of Grade A Archa Silk was worth between 12 and 14,000 credits. Main imports: Dairy products, tech Krabbel was more than a little nervous. The shuttle with the Exchange student from Guayas was about to arrive. Since the Archa had been admitted to the Union only about four standard years ago, so much had changed. Krabbel was still young and was the one of the first Archa finishing Union School. Due to his biological age it had not been the full nine years Union school would normally last, but then nine years ago no one on Archa really knew about the Union. The main space port was not on the planet itself but had been constructed on the bigger of the two moons around Archa. Archa was heavily forested with Authh- Trees and it took Authh trees many thousand years to grow and it was never considered a good idea to cut down trees as they provided housing and prey, not to mention recreation. Previously the Archa had a now considered very little space port and ship yard on the bottom of the largest Ocean. It was more than adequate for the fifty ships the Archa had prior to membership. While Union ships had no problem reaching the underwater space port, those immensely large ships caused huge tidal waves. The new Archa Port was now on one of the rocky moons and connected to the planet via shuttles. The shuttle platforms were mounted on tall towers above the trees. The Sac Mother and the other elected officials of the Archa government had put much effort in opening Archa to tourism and advertised on GalNet great holiday packages. Complete with free visits to the prey gardens and as much Trexi killing as desired, yet only very few tourists had shown up. But then the Union was such a huge collection of civilizations and offered a mind blowing variety of recreation and vacation spots it was no wonder the tourism traffic had not been more active. Of course Archa was very far from Pluribus and the Union Center. The Klack were close neighbors but ever since that little misunderstanding a few millennia ago, where an Archa expedition reached a Klack world and thought it was a world full of wingless Nuflug bugs and went happily for dinner only to realize later they ate sentient Klack. It didn’t help either that the Archa looked exactly like the worst demons looked in the Klack mythology. The Klack Queen was very brave and invited the Sac Mother to Klacktic Planet to show her subjects that there was nothing to fear of their new Union partners, but the queen passed out three times and the Klack Honor guard fled in panic at the first two tries. Most, if not all Archa approved of the membership, especially since every Archa basically had a money machine built into the abdomen. Archa Silk and Textile products proved to be an enormous commercial success. His parents who owned a silk waving company went from being quite poor to very wealthy. A few month ago it was decided by his Ult Union teacher and his parents that, he Krabbel would partake in a Student exchange program. Krabbel like most Archa loved high places and a great view. He watched a dozen juveniles jumping over the edge shooting trailing silk and most likely swinging to the tree tops below. These shuttle towers were immensely popular and for a few moments he contemplated if he had time enough for a jump dive himself, but a high pitched alarm sounded and bright flashing force field fences established themselves around the platforms center, announcing the approach of a shuttle. Krabbel knew the Exchange student was about his age and he was a human. Of course he had seen humans in Virtus and product buyers but not close up. The shuttle landed silently using its Arti Grav. Krabbel had been warned by his teacher that the human student might react strongly seeing a huge spider. He was told that arachnoid life forms existed quite frequently on many Garden worlds including Earth and often considered to be monsters and were labeled disgusting! He promised to keep calm but he was not sure if he liked to be called disgusting. The shuttle door opened and a massive looking human appeared. For Krabbel it was not that easy to differentiate them or if it was male or female. He hoped he would not insult the Human either. However the human strode right towards him and said with a loud and friendly tone.” Are you Krabbel? I am Mao Mao from Guayas!” “Yes I am Krabbel! I am here to take you to our home and show you around!” Krabbel scurried to the edge of the platform to lower himself, but then he remembered that humans had no silk producing organ and relied on elevators and other contraptions to negotiate vertical obstacles, but Mao went right to the edge of the 600 meter tall tower and looked down. “I guess the first step is the big one. I did not bring a flight belt or parachute, but I guess I could use one of those many silk lines hanging all about.” Krabbel felt embarrassed.” I am sorry Mao. The tower has an elevator. We just never use it to go down. Please follow me.” “No need to feel sorry. I should have been better prepared I guess.” He laughed.” I am sure glad I am not too much afraid of heights.” Krabbel went with the human to the elevators and asked completely surprised.” Someone can be afraid of heights?” Mao stepped into the elevator and said.” Yes there are humans that do not feel very comfortable high up and there are those who are very much afraid of it. It’s called Vertigo and can be treated with Psycho Surgery I am sure . However most humans with a fear of heightssimply stay away from ledges and such and are fine.” “I guess there are lots of things I have to learn about humans and other beings! Do you find me disgusting?” Mao looked surprised.” No I don’t, should I? Is this something you want me to feel or so?” Krabbel moved his left leg with the no gesture.” My teacher said I should be prepared that the human student might find me disgusting.” Mao moved the parts where his arms were attached to his body upwards.” I guess there could be humans who might think so but there are equally as many I think who find spiders extremely beautiful then. I don’t think there is a generalized human taste or perception on anything. What one guy finds pretty, the next one finds ugly.” The Elevator had reached the bottom and Mao added.“I am in the middle of that until a month ago, I didn’t think about spiders one way or the other and we have a few big types on my world, well hand sized and small compared to you.” They both left the tower lobby and went outside. Mao looked around and saw that the buildings and structures of the Archa City was built around and between the huge trees, Attached with cables and wires to the trees. Most of the buildings reminded him of insect cocoons in their organic round shape. Some looked thin and tall and there were sphere and bean shaped buildings between the trees on the ground. There were traditional windows, advertisement signs and light flyer traffic. The forest floor was not paved but a bed out of brownish leaves. He did see a group of Archa workers collect branches and fallen tree limbs and rake these fallen leaves to even path ways. The city had a tranquil, quiet character. Mao had seen several busy Union cities on his way to Archa when he had to change space busses. This was, according to his guide pamphlet, the capital city of a member species and yet it was very quiet, you could hear the wind and the crunching leaves under his feet. Krabbel raised four of his legs. “Welcome to Archa and Tab our biggest city!” Mao looked towards his host.” Your capital is quieter than the jungle villages of my planet. There is not much traffic as it looks like.” Krabbel pointed upward, most traffic is up there between the tree tops, we use bridges and swing threads and our normal acoustic range is in a much higher frequency than that of humans. I am using a speech box so you can hear me and I can better hear you.” Mao had met the Sac Mother which was something like an elected queen and a group of officials who assured him that the entire planet and all Archa worlds would be open for him to explore and everything would be paid for by the Archa Tourism board. He then was shown to Krabbel’s home, a cocoon, bean shaped house suspended by a network of silvery fine cables between three trees. The house had no stairs inside, but there was an elevator on the outside connecting the house with the ground. It was a round platform without hand railings shooting up a thin thread. Mao had to sit down and hold on to the edges of the disc. Archa Elevators were something he needed all his courage to use. Krabbel’s parents were extremely friendly and tried to make him feel welcome. Krabbel’s father was missing two legs and three of his eight eyes. He suspected it to be war wounds or an industrial accident but was informed by Krabbel that his mother almost killed his father after the mating, but loved him so much she was able to suppress her killing instinct and only cripple him a little bit. He would not think of having them regrown or replaced as he explained it was a great honor and visible proof of his wives love to him. Mao was on Archa almost a week now and like every morning he got up with the first sun light to go jogging and swimming. Archas turned out to be active till late at night and did not start their days until almost noon. This time however he was greeted by Krabbel.” Good morning Mao!” “Good morning Krabbel! What woke you so early?” “I wanted to join you in your morning activities and see what a human does in the morning.” “I don’t think you can generalize that either, humans have different morning habits. I like to exercise and keep in shape. My brother is much like you, up late, sleeping long!” “It honors me that you find me worthy to be compared with your brother!” “Krabbel, as you know I am only here for a week or so and I am certainly no expert on Archa, but you guys need to loosen up! You got a wonderful planet and the most amazing city and I am not so sure you want herds of tourists change all this. You keep advertising and they will come, you know!” Mao made a wide gesture as if to describe a planet with his hands.” I am from a very secluded planet and we take great efforts to keep it that way and I am not exactly a traveling person but from what I seen so far, large talking spiders are not the most unusual life form out there.” “But it seems humans and humanoids are the dominant species.” Krabbel said. “We had that in school. It’s called the Human mystery and most Scholars think that the Pree or the Uni seeded the human life forms somehow on many different planets, but we had an avatar lecture by an explorer ship captain returning from a 3 year mission in the Andromeda Galaxy and they encountered many sentient civilizations and none were humanoid. I bet if you had access to the entire Universe there might be just as many spider like species as humanoids.” Krabbel made his surprise gesture. “There is truth in that!” The spider accompanied Mao on his five klick run and even took a swim with him and invited his new friend to their first Human style restaurant. It was an Arthur’s Swine and Dine. Mao found the spider dressed up as a cartoon pig was the really frightening thing on this world and he expressed this to Krabbel.” Could you imagine Archa having Halloween?” “Oh but we do! It is a very fun Terran Custom and it became the biggest event on Archa very fast! Everyone is participating and thinking about a new costume all year long!” “Now that is frightening!” “No not really, only a few chose horror costumes!” Mao was not really hungry but it was a warm day so he ordered some ice cream. Krabbel leaned over. “What is that?” “It’s soft serve Ice cream. One of the few off world things we have on Guayas. I love this stuff.” “I will try it too!” “Can you eat human foods?” “We are slowly adapting to solid foods even long before the Union came, most of us still prefer liquids, as we don’t have teeth.” “You don’t need teeth for soft serve ice cream if you don’t eat the waffle.” The serving Archa brought the ice cream and remained there watching Mao first and then Krabbel.” You are our first customer and it is our first ice cream order. I hope you don’t mind me watching to see what you do with it!” Krabbel took the cone and extended his upper chelicerae and squeezed some of the waffles content into his throat and it was nothing he had ever tasted or experienced before. The stuff was cold, very cold and it refreshed him and felt wonderful but the taste was even more amazing. It was sweet and aromatic and creamy… He ate the rest very fast. Several spiders had joined the grotesque pig spider and they all watched Krabbel eat ice cream. Even Mao had forgotten to eat his and waited for a response of his eight legged friend. Krabbel finally found a word and almost yelled at the Pig.” More!” He waved his legs.” Bring more! This is better than young Nuflug! This is better than Hago wasp. It is the best ever!” Other spiders now ordered it too and within an hour there was a line of spiders far out the restaurant and those who left it carried big cones. The restaurant ran out of ice cream two hours later, Mao who carried a special ear piece now, that allowed him to hear and understand the spiders heard someone yell.” There is an Arthur’s at the Space port!” And the crowd scurried away to the next shuttle tower. Krabbel was disappointed that there wasn’t any more but he was promised they would have more as soon as the supply ship came in. Later Krabbel convinced his mother to order a robotic Ice cream maker via GalNet. Mao was surprised to learn that the Ice cream discovery made the head line news as they called him into the family room while they were watching a local channel even with footage showing him and Krabbel eating it. But the happy and excited news cast was interrupted by a GalNet News bulletin about a massive battle between Union, Dai Than and Nogoll. The images were frightening and fascinating at the same time and Mao wished he could be there; his eyes glowed with fascination as he watched Union Battle ships firing with all weapons! “One day Krabbel, one day I will be a tactical officer on one of those ships!” Krabbel who hung from a string from the ceiling watching the news cast twirled around to face his friend.” I am hoping they will accept me at the academy too! I will be the first Archa in the Union Fleet!” Corri-Door I arrived at Corri-Door nine days after I had left Galveston. The System was on the very edge of Kermac/Galactic Council space. Two space corridors, marked only by marker buoys and defined by the Armistice treaty form the last big war originated from here. One of these corridors connected Magnitude, the home system of the machine beings called X101's with the rest of union space and the other ended at Arsenal a nine planet system. Corri-Door would have never been an important system would it not have been for its strategic position. It consisted of Corri an Orange K III star and three rock and ice planets and one gas giant with only one sizeable moon. Corri-Door was mostly methane ice with a rock core. It had, so I learned from a Info hand out, no minerals or metals worth mining, a very thin atmosphere and it was almost as cold outside as it was in deep space. Yet every rock and surface of the system was occupied or utilized. The Sixth and the seventh fleet had their permanent Head quarters here. Deep Space Border Control Network Command was stationed here responsible for Logistics, Intelligence and patrols for the 12,000 light years of border space shared with Kermac and Nul. Due to the recent events the system was busier than a Hornet’s nest, at least which is what the Captain of the Swift Tornado had called it, as we arrived. The Space port and sub planetary city of Corri-Door was no exception, while there were a few civilians among the crowds the flair was completely different from Twilight, almost everyone was wearing some kind of military uniform and there were no Gal Drifters, or Bottoms anywhere. Even here was an Arthur’s Swine and Dine, and it was a very large one and every table was occupied with Soldiers, Space crews and marines. I was told space bus traffic to Arsenal had not yet resumed but the Grey lines Info bot was certain, they would resume regular scheduled flights in 4 days. I went into a Recruiting Office and they confirmed by Pre Entry appointment and assured me that I would be on time to apply once the connection was re established. So I had 4 days to kill. With no particular hurry I went to the huge view ports allowing a view over the landing field. Six Ultra battle ships were currently serviced by towering robots with dozens of steel tentacle arms. Marines in precise columns marched to board a Marine Drop ship. Another Marine ship landed and at least 200 red skinned Dai Than Pirates wearing steel restraints, guarded by battle robots and more marines were herded into a waiting transport skimmer. I watched for at least two hours before I got tired standing and decided to sit somewhere and have something to eat. I also needed a hotel. A fur covered Attikan behind the counter of the Holiday Inn made an apologetic gesture.“I am sorry Sir, we are booked solid and I am afraid all space port hotels are. You might find something in town but right now it looks like half the Union is here and you might have to take a Shuttle to Corri-Rock or Corrosion.” I turned and considered the options, looking for an Info Bot when a tall red haired woman with a dark green velvet dress said to me.” Excuse me, Sir, but I too needed a room and I heard you were as unsuccessful as I was. I just found out the Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant has rooms available. I just called an Inter System Cab. You are welcome to share the fare and the cab with me if you like!” “Yes that would be great. I don’t really want to sleep three nights in the Space Bus lobby.” “I was afraid I would have to do something similar.” She said. I guessed she was between 40 and 90 years old. Her hair was long and curly in a dark coppery shade. Her eyes were as green as her dress and she had a nice feminine curved body under that velvet knee long dress over it a matching dark green coat. She held out her hand.” I am Dawn Blythe by the way.” “Eric Olafson.” She wore thin leather gloves and a bunch of silvery bracelets tingled as I shook her hand. The Inter system Taxi arrived, it was a large D 4 Flyer capable of Intersystem space flight and piloted by a very tall humanoid being. Dawn said to him:“Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant pleases.” The pilot waited till a robot put the ladies luggage in the cargo box and answered.” It’s my sixth trip today, to the Gas Planet, every room is booked solid. Not just military, there are going to be a lot of people coming to see the executions!” He queued his cab behind a row of other taxis and flyers heading for a force field membrane to get to the outside of the planet’s surface. He switched to auto pilot and asked.“So you are here for the executions as well?” I shook my head.” I don’t know anything about any executions. I am going to Arsenal but the buses have not resumed flying.” The woman however said.” I am here for the executions, yes.” I was not really interested but said.” Someone famous getting hanged or something?” “Seventeen Dai Than Clan chiefs are getting executed. They have been identified as slave traders and responsible for many deadly attacks and raids. Most of the captured Dai are processed and released but these seventeen were identified as especially cruel and selling Union Citizens into slavery.” The Taxi passed through three energy curtains and we were outside. The pilot pulled the shuttle into a steep climb and accelerated fast. I was distracted for a moment as I saw a Union Battle ship take off not too far from us and the immense ship climbed faster than we did, and a feeling of great pride filled my heart as I saw the Lettering and read the ships name, USS Ragnarsson. The Shuttle pilot changed course and kicked in the Isah drive and I could not see the ship anymore. The pilot and the lady were talking and I paid a little more attention. He leaned back. “Andoria my home world is clear on the other side of Union Space and we never had any Dai raids, but my nephew was killed in a Dai Attack and I think we should hang them all, no mercy for pirates!” The Woman simply nodded but didn’t say anything. I figured she too was here to see those hanged because she might have lost someone. Then she said.” Watching a hanging is not something that should be done for entertainment.” He shrugged.” It was a citizen decision to have executions shown to the public. Over 80% voted for it, if I remember correctly. If only one person thinks twice about murder and slavery after seeing an execution then it was worth it. We Andorian have a long history of slavery both as slavers and as slaves and I tell you lady, I am the proudest Union citizen there is because we are doing this no more. Being sold and used against your will is worse than death! I am going to watch it for sure and send my aunt and uncle a recording of it.” She sighed but said nothing. The Cab went superluminal and we reached the huge gas planet after about 20 minutes. He turned to us again.” The floating cities on Corri Giant are as pretty as the ones on Saturn I have been told. ” I suspected the Hotel to be on a moon and said surprised.” The hotel is on the Gas giant itself?” “Oh yes. There are many gas planets with floating cities. It all started with the Terrans, who simply settle and occupy everything, building Nuc-Gas refineries on Saturn and Jupiter. Those are gas planets of the Sol system by the way.” He made a few control adjustments and continued.” You know gas planets are the best source for Nuc Gas, the stuff we use to power Isah Pods. The refineries grew, permanent crews brought their families and they wanted to shop and have schools and before you knew it floating cities came into wide spread use. Corri System is an important Fleet depot and all, so they have Refineries on the Gas planet. The Cities down there float on a thin layer of liquid water vapor actually and below is metallic helium and hydrogen and all the good stuff. No worries the Floating cities are quite safe and nothing ever happened to them. Cloud Castle is a Five Star Hotel!” The gas planet was enormous and reminded me of Big Ball the planet I had seen in the sky of Twilight. The Taxi switched on shields and dove into the swirling atmosphere of the giant. Even though the Shuttle was gravi- stabilized it was tossed around by violent winds and some of the motion came through. He laughed,” I always love this part. Makes you feel you actually fly. Then a city appeared and it looked as if it was sitting on a huge dinner plate, floating on an purple and grayish chasm of fog like nothingness. There were lightning bolts crackling over a sky in every shade of red and blue , the clouds whirled like milk stirred into black coffee and I wondered if someone stared long enough at this swilling madness could turn insane. With a last shudder the taxi slipped inside a protective force field and dropped us of before the doors to a big Hotel. Only a mostly invisible force field separated this drop off area from an environment that was absolutely deadly in so many ways, but then I was almost certain I saw life forms outside, looking very similar to Nilfeheim jelly fish but without the filament strings below the body and I saw humans in suits with wings soaring outside the city! The woman said.” No matter where humans go they find a way to use their surroundings for sports and recreation. I think this is the secret of the Success of the Terrans. They are neither the strongest, fastest or smartest species but they seem to be able to adapt to every environment.” I agreed with her. Learning that there were floating cities in the upper atmosphere of a Gas giant was really something and I had to agree with the Ancient, the Union truly was an amazing place. The lobby of the Lux Hotel could have been anywhere with its marble floors, indoor plant islands and water fountains. An Ult sat behind an Ultanium that was somewhat akin to a terran piano and played Ult harmonic melodies. Humans and Non-Humans in business suits, dresses, and robes walking back and forth; standing together in small groups talking to each other. Most of them ignoring the whirling elements outside the view ports. A Thauran receptionist in an tight fitted black suit and purple shirt underneath smiled at us. “Welcome to the Hilton Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant. What can I do for you?” I motioned the woman to go first and she said: “I would like to get a room for four nights!” “I am sorry Ma’am but all our rooms are booked or reserved. I do have one Suite left however.” “How much is that?” “18,000 per night!” “Are there any other hotels or accommodations?” He looked at a screen and raised his hands.” It looks like the Snorkel Intake City has bunks left, but I would not recommend them to a lady. The Sylvain on Far Out still shows three rooms but that is almost a day inter system from here.” Her mouth twitched and she said to me.” I do have a temporary office on Corri-Door, I guess we could share. I don’t know how big it is but it might still be better than the Space bus lobby!” I smiled.“We also could share the suite. I am certain it has separate bed rooms!” The blue faced Thauran looked at his read out after I swiped my CIT and Credit Chip he said.” It is always a pleasure to welcome Executives of Enroe Corp. Do you wish human or robotic butler service? ” After we had been shown to the suite and her luggage was brought in she said with a raised eyebrow.” Why would an Executive of Enroe even consider sleeping in the Space bus lobby? Not that I ever met such a young Business tycoon.” “I am not a business man or a tycoon. Just a Neo viking from Nilfeheim , but I am friends with Alex Enroe and I guess he did mean what he said.” “You are a very interesting person, Eric. Quiet and soft spoken, yet there is something about you I can’t quite place. ” “Maybe it’s the smell! I think I do need a shower!” She laughed.” Well I must say I am glad have a nice bed to sleep. This was a last minute assignment and they rushed me here without making the usual arrangements.” “I guess you are some sort of news reporter then?” She took of her coat and over her left chest she had an embroidered symbol of a sword and a scale super imposed over a stylized Galaxy, the union symbol. She lowered her eyes and said.” I usually don’t tell anyone what I do or who I am, but I work for the Union Justice Department and I am an Executioner.” This did surprise me a little but I didn’t want to offend her and said.” Well I guess someone has to do that!” “This is part of the reason I don’t tell what I do to anyone. ” She glared at me.” I can see it in your face!” “Lady, I am away from my home planet for the first time in my life. Nilfeheim is not what you would call a modern world. To me everything is new, exciting and some of it is frightening. It is the first time I hear about a city floating around a gas planet. Executions are rare on my world we usually challenge someone and do the killing ourselves. Now a pretty lady tells me she does hanging for a living... I am sorry if I blinked!” Her glare became softer and she sat down.“I am sorry for snapping at you like that. I never tell anyone what I do, but sometimes I want to share it and have someone to talk about it” “I have nothing much to do for the next days. I am just a teen and it might not be appropriate but maybe I can invite you for dinner and you can share whatever you want with me. I am just a Neo Viking but I can listen.” Her lips parted for a warm smile.” Yes I would like that. Let me freshen up a bit and call in that I am here and then I would like very much to have dinner with you.” Category:Fragments Category:Stories